Chance Meeting
by Radical Whales
Summary: The story of how Esperanza Valdez, Leo's mum, met Hephaestus
1. An Ordinary Time

Chance Meeting

 ****** Authors note**

 **My first fanfic! I do not own any of the characters from PJ and please note that I don't come from America**

 **I've done my research so fingers crossed that all is alright!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **An ordinary time**

* * *

The sun was beating down that day. A scorching 40 degrees, typical Texan summer afternoon.

My legs were kicked up on a chair, a beer in one hand, smoke in the other. I blew at my hair plastered on my face and took in the view of vast nothingness in front of me. I lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's all I had known since I left home.

Three shops, one school, a couple of farming blocks and the garage.

I was proud to say I owned that garage. No one had the courage to take the run down old thing but I did. Business had dried up a little with the weather though. You got the occasional group of tourists whose car had broken down, but other than that, nothing.

I loved cars. Loved working with them. The simple mechanics of putting things together and pulling them apart. It had always been an escape for me, even back in Florida. I could seclude myself away from others, be in my own little world of paradise for a small time. I wasn't much of a talker around here, but back at home no one could shut me up. I was loud and passionate. Strong and proud. Had a degree, in engineering, had everything going for me. Then I lost my way. I couldn't find a job because no one would take me seriously, because I was a _nina,_ a simpleminded _chica_. I was stubborn and it was either all or nada for me _._ No one told me what to do, or who I could or couldn't be.

That's when I took off to Texas, to start anew and be away from all those people who didn't think I could be big. I hadn't planned to stay long, but I've been here for almost two years. The garage has been going so well, and I've sort of grown an attachment for it, as if it has become an extension of myself.

"Someone's here Valdez. Not from around here by the looks of it" It was the kid I had hired to work for me as soon as this place had started up. He loved it just as much as I did. He was a real Texan kid, a name of Jose, tanned with a mop of dark hair. His father owned a ranch a couple hundred kilometers from here and wants him to continue the tradition of the family. Jose wants to leave, but can't. So he too felt out of place, and we just bonded after that.

" _Su serio_?"

"I aint lying this time. Cross my heart"

Sighing, I dragged my feet off the chair and went to the front of the garage.

There was a man standing in the doorway, looking slightly impressed, almost making me grin. He was tall, a massive unit. Dark skin, and a rough look about him. I wouldn't call him ugly, but he wasn't exactly handsome. As I got closer I could see he had little scars on his face and on his huge hands. The way he was standing, almost on a lean I could tell he was hiding some sort of limp. Maybe an injury from something.

"Where's the car?"

My first words to this strange and intriguing figure. He looked taken back, just about shocked that I had spoken so curtly to him.

"I'll bring it in. My name's Hephaestus. Yours?" His voice was low and deep seemingly quiet and reserved. His eyes bored down on me with a strange intensity. They were as dark as night.

"A strange name. I'm Valdez" I replied shortly. Hephaestus's name was surely foreign. The only thing close I could think of was the name of the ancient Greek god. His parents had an acquire taste. _What was his madre thinking?_

"A strange name" He repeated with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that my insult backfired at me.

* * *

"It's a heap of junk. I don't know what I can do with it." I finally stated mournfully, taking another swig of my beer kicking the front door of the car shut.

I knew it was a good car, and I felt extremely guilty for calling it trash but I just did not have the parts or money to fix it.

"If you can fix it I'll give you anything." He said seriously.

"That's a little cheesy"

I laughed in his face and kind of felt bad when it fell a little. But then it suddenly hit me.

"Wait you're not joking? So if I asked for a million _dólares_ you would give it to me?" I asked, testing him.

"Maybe" He replied with a small smile.

"Swear that you will" I said defiantly crossing my arms.

"I swear on the river Styx." He said.

I frowned at his choice of words.

"Good enough for me. Get ready to pay up." I finally shrugged.

I could see Jose from the corner of my eye, peeping behind the pump, eyes wide with amazement.

* * *

"Bad news Hephi, you're gonna have to be prepared to stay here for at least a month. It's only me and Jose working on the muscle car." I tell him, smirking at my new title for his ridiculous name.

"I've never been called Hephi before" He laughed throatily. A deep booming one that made me smile.

"I'm prepared to wait, besides I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He continued.

We stood awkwardly, shuffling around a bit, not knowing what to say.

"I could help you out if you want, I know a few things about cars." He said shyly.

"Why couldn't you fix it yourself then?" I said matter of factly crossing my arms.

"I needed a mechanic and you looked like you were up to the challenge." He replied swiftly.

"Fine. Only when we need an extra pair of hands. I can handle myself." I told him.

"Okay" He said and turns around, walking with uncoordinated steps toward the beating sun of the dying day.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" I dare myself to ask.

He stops walking and lifts up his pant to reveal a metal brace. My eyes widen. He merely laughed at my stunned expression.

"Best not to ask aye? Wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." He said gruffly, running a hand over his closely shaved head. He continued walking as if the question was never asked.

* * *

It had been two whole days since we had spoken, and I couldn't deny the hollow feeling in my stomach that we wouldn't speak again. I had pushed too hard. Asked too many questions.

"Valdez I need your help taking this apart." Jose's voice was muffled underneath the car. I broke out of my self-wallowing thoughts and went to help him out.

"Get up" I ordered him. He rolled out from the skateboard, jumping up not speaking a word. I slid underneath the car.

"Pass me the wrench." I asked sticking a hand out, cool metal touching my finger tips almost immediately. I could see what Jose was doing, trying to save the exhaust, but he shouldn't have bothered, everything was too far gone, all eroded and rusted. I cursed out loud; this was going to cost a fortune! We would have to replace almost everything.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

In excitement I rolled out and jumped up onto my two feet.

" _Gracias a Dios_! Perfect timing." I said with a relieved grin.

"Do you think you could lend us a few? We have to pay for almost every part." Jose asked.

"I think I'll be able to chip in." He replied.

"Then come with me, we'll take my car. Let's go shopping" I chuck my keys at him and he catches them without blinking.

"Oh and by the way you're driving." I added as a spur of the moment. As soon as I said it I instantly regretted it. No one drove my car, not even Jose, and suddenly I was letting a stranger take the wheel.

Jose lifted an eyebrow, and then winked at me and blew kisses at the back of Hephaestus's head. I blushed in embarrassment and slapped Jose across his own.

I had a few cars, even more back in Florida. But I could only take my favourite because I left on such a short notice. I never turned back, not even once. That's how proud and stubborn I am.

It was underneath a couple of blankets, picking up dust because I hadn't driven it for awhile. A ford mustang, convertible 67 model, the colour of the sky. I had worked on it since I was a little _nina._ My pride and joy.

"That is a sweet ride" Hephaestus managed.

"If you so much as make a dent your _muerto_ " I warned making a cutting motion at the base of my throat.

" _Entiendo_ " He said quietly with a small smile.

"You never fail to surprise me." I muttered.

We took the road.

My working boots were placed on the space above the glove box. My hands behind my head, eyes closed. I didn't care if I got the car dirty, it was only when others did that I got mad.

"Put the roof down." I murmured.

He heard me, and suddenly the wind rushed into my black, curly wild hair. I sighed happily.

"So tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything." I asked him, trying to get a conversation going. Besides, I was really curious and nosey.

His eyes were straight down the road, barely moving, a permanent scowl on his face.

"If only you saw the real me" He whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean? Can't you give a straight answer for once?" I answered hotly.

"Fine. Look at me straight in the eye and tell me that I'm not ugly. Then I'll tell you everything." He said with just as much anger.

He turned around and his face changed completely. Those little scars that I had seen earlier changed to massive welts, red and swollen covering his whole face. His beard seemed longer, sparking fire with each tiny movement. It made me wince, but not because I was disgusted, but because something horrible must of happened to him for him to obtain such injuries.

I looked him dead in the eye, truly believing every word I was saying.

"I don't believe your ugly. Ugly is on the inside not the out, besides you seem like a really good man. So what if you've got a few scars, they just make you who you are." I said with wisdom. I pulled up my pant on my left leg to reveal a scar on my calf.

"That was from crashing this car back in the day. I know it's nothing on you but at least you get the drift" I continued.

"Thank you Valdez."

"Esperanza actually" I tell him.

"That's a beautiful name you know." He said earnestly.

"My abuelo named me. I guess you could thank him"

And so I ended up sharing the story of my life and family. I told him about my beloved _hermana_ Rosa, _abuelo_ and _padres_. The rough upbringing and the struggle for an education. I even told him about the degree and falling out of Florida.

"No one took me seriously so I left and went on a journey to find myself. I'll go back one day, just not now"

I finished off with Jose and the story of my car.

"You should have fought harder" Was all he had to say.

" _discúlpeme_?" I asked surprised.

"If they told you no you should have gone back until they said yes. You can't just drop off the face of the earth." He said sternly but kindly.

"You don't get it. I come from nothing. They have money and they have power. I had to claw my way up there, they didn't. So they think they're entitled and own me."

"Money, _di imortals,_ how could I forget. I haven't dealt with something as common as that in years" He muttered the last bit silently, but I still heard. I wasn't going to say anything though. It would just ruin the moment.

"Forgive me, I was trying to help. Sorry I was wrong" He said, but looked at me with a weird twinkle in his eyes as if he was testing me. I waited a moment until a light bulb moment hit me.

"No, you're right. I should have fought harder. I was just sick and tired of being discriminated only because I'm a _chica._ " I admitted.

"Don't let that stop you Esperanza. Being a woman doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong. Remember that." He said all knowingly tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"What about your life story? Didn't you say you would tell me everything?"

"Another time. Let me concentrate on the road"

And then all at once his scowl was back on, his eyes unblinking and the wind blowing just as ferociously at my hair.


	2. Building it Back together

**Building it back together**

Everything changed after that car ride to buy parts.

I let Hephaestus help me and Jose build the car. He was strong so he could lift the heavy machinery and had this belt that held all these _loco_ tools _._ He let me use them once, and I swear they had some sort of magic.

One month went by and then another. But still progress was slow.

Each time we seemed to take a step forward, we took two steps backward. Plus there were the other customers. But I didn't mind. The truth was that I didn't want Hephaestus to leave. We worked so well together, and understood each other completely. We had become the best of friends in the matter of a few weeks. I found my heart beating so fast each time he would stand behind me. I was proud that I could see past his face, it really showed me to never judge a book by it's cover.

I really liked him.

I had never felt this way about anyone before. Even previous boyfriends from another time.

We would catch eyes occasionally. My hazel ones meeting his darks ones. It always ended with one of us staring at the ground.

Then on one particular day he came up to me on our break.

"Do you want to take the mustang for a spin tonight? Bring some food and we can see how fast she really goes." He said, as if he was planning this for a long time. He shuffled again, as if expecting me to say no.

I couldn't help but give a wide grin that reached my ears in return. It was a dream date for sure.

"7:00 it'll be awesome" I said eagerly.

"See you then" He replied with just as much eagerness.

* * *

"You haven't seen me drive fast before have you?" I said with a devilish grin I always got when I raced. I never lost.

He shook his head.

Then I hit the acceleration hard.

It was the best feeling in the world.

"THS IS VALDEZ BABY" I screamed in delight letting go of the steering wheel and putting my hands in the air for a few seconds, the roof down.

"Did you see that?" I shouted at him over the roaring engine. But he seemed to have ignored me and was looking at me funny.

As I slowed down to stop to ask what was wrong, Hephaestus leaned in and kissed me.

All those weeks of not knowing if he liked me or not vanished in that moment. It was short but had enough feeling to feel like forever. We pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'm a god." He breathed out loud. The first thing to say after our first kiss. Typical.

" _Que_? " I asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. All the ancient Greek stuff is all true. I'm Hephaestus Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths" He said quickly.

I fell back into the seat, my mouth open in shock, anger, pain. _He can't be with you forever_ was all that went through my head in that moment. Of course I knew about the Greek gods, my _abuelo_ Sammy used to have a lover who was a demigod. How I didn't realise it sooner was beyond me.

"I believe you. My _abuelo_ knew a demigod." I said in a monotone.

And then he told me everything.

Being thrown off Olympus and getting crippled forever. His relationship with Hera. His wife Aphrodite. His demigod children.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked me helplessly. I was extremely angry that he had hurt me by holding all this information in. Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I refused to let them fall.

"We can either end it here, or continue it until you leave." I said sharply, so that my voice wouldn't break.

"I love you Esperanza. From that first moment, and then when you didn't think I was hideous and saw past my face. I love you and I don't think I can let go of you just yet." He admitted.

And me being the stupid _nina_ I am couldn't help but say back.

"I love you too. I want to make this work"

And we kissed again, but this time full of sorrow and longing, for we knew that this could be one of the last time we would be together.

* * *

Jose was so happy for me. Every time he saw us together he would give us a thumbs up and would slip away for us to have 'private moments' even though I knew he was watching us. Hephaestus and I shared almost every moment together. From car pick ups, to the constant project and a few nights here and there.

The car was coming along really well. It was almost finished. We just had to connect the body to the wheels. Then the car would be done and Hephaestus would be on his way back to Olympus.

It was hard to believe that only a couple of months ago he promised me anything for fixing his car and I wanted a million _dolares_.

There were now far more important things than money.

I decided I would go back home after he left. At least see my _abuelo_ , who loved me more than life itself. I knew I hurt him by leaving.

Then I would have to try to my remember life before I met Hephaestus.

And I didn't think that was possible.

That was the continuous problem in the back of my mind clouding my thoughts and blurring the precious moments with him. There was nothing I could do to fix it. No amounts of oil, or fiddling with spare parts to try make something work. If only humans were as easy to work as machines.

I blew out a puff of smoky air and continued working on the job I set myself to do.

"Are you going to take a break?" Hephaestus whispered in my ear from behind me, pulling me in close to his chest. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but give a grin, despite the fact I was weighed down by the constant negativity in my mind.

" _Lo siento_ , got a job to do. This family has to get back to Ohio for a wedding. They can't go anywhere without this car. Now please let go. I don't need no distractions." I tell him, trying to pull away, but his grip was to strong for my small build. I was pretty brawny from working in the garage all the time, but thanks to my genes I was stuck in this small body. It made situations like these completely unfair.

"Not until you tell me if you still want a million _dolares_ for fixing my ride." He said seriously.

"I haven't really thought about it. Now let me go." I mumbled using the twisting arm technique my _padre_ taught me. Wasn't working. The smoke in my hand was about to fall out.

"No"

"Fine. I've been thinking about it for a long time" I admitted.

"And?"

"First of all I wanted to use the wish to ask you to stay. But that was ridiculous; it would be really selfish of me because you've got your godly duties or whatever. Besides, you and I would never be happy. Then I thought, what about Jose?"

"Continue." He urged

"The only thing I could think of was for you to set Jose up for life. Give him the life his parents never could. Give him a garage, a car and a few thousand. That's what would make me happy" I said truthfully.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He questioned me, not really fulfilled with my answer.

"Let me finish the car and then we'll see." I shot back, not entirely certain that's what I wanted. But at least it was something.

He finally let go and I slipped out of his strong embrace. It felt cold for a sudden moment and as I continued working, I felt his gaze watching me the entire time. After what felt like an hour he finally spoke.

"I really thought you would have asked for me to love you forever and for me to give you your dream degree"

"Why the hell would I ask you that? That's _estúpido_. I need to work out my own life. I have to earn it, that's who I am." I shook my head.

He laughed so loud that the tools on the workbench vibrated against the surface.

"Another reason why I love you far more than Aphrodite."

I blushed, and was glad that my back was turned.

"Love me more than the goddess of love itself? You _tonto!_ What a silly thing to say!"

"Don't worry she can't hear me. Besides, she doesn't love me as much as that Ares" I could imagine him scowling at the name of the war god.

"I'm not lying. You are more beautiful, more intelligent, more independent and stronger than any woman I've met. Your the first to look straight into my soul before anything else." He said proudly.

I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"I bet you say that to any _chica_ you meet." I said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I will. But until I meet someone new, you are my most loved"

"Already thinking of moving on. Wow. I'm starting to regret I didn't call you ugly" I teased.

He faked a hurtful expression, pretending to blink back tears.

"How terribly mean. I think I need an apology."

I laughed.

"Not going to happen. Ever"

And then I turned around and continued working, blowing out another puff of smoky air.

Hephaestus' gaze was still fixated on me.


	3. The goodbye

**The goodbye**

1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1

That's what the car Hephaestus had brought to me and Jose.

Boy I was glad that I didn't give up on it.

And finally after two months, 3 days and a lot of hard work, we had finished it.

"You ready Valdez?" Jose asked with a big grin. He was sitting in the front seat, revving the engine.

"Are you sure you want a sixteen year old boy driving your car?" I asked Hephaestus who was standing in the corner arms crossed, but a smile plastered on his face nonetheless.

Jose and Hephaestus had been talking privately a lot. Every time he wasn't with me he was talking to Jose. I was curious to see what they were talking about, but I wasn't going to intrude no matter how intrigued I was.

"I want you to race him. See whose car is faster."

"Why not you?"

"Because my leg is stuffed, and I'm god so technically it isn't fair" He said. My eyes widened and darted towards Jose, who I assumed had no idea what he just said.

Finally getting the drift Hephaestus's laughed.

"Don't worry Esperanza, he knows"

I looked at Jose quizzically. He mouthed a _tell you later_.

"Alright, deal. But if I win... I want a ride from you." I pointed to Hephaestus, and looked straight into his eyes.

"That should be easy enough" He said gruffly and shrugged.

"And if I win... I want your Buick GSX from Florida" Joel dared.

"What!? I earned that in a race! A very rare and very _ilegal_ race." I whined.

"I want your Buick GSX or your not getting anything." He said seriously.

I sighed very loudly.

" _el acuerdo._ Deal"

"On your marks.

get set.

go!" Hephaestus bellowed.

And we were off.

Jose hooting like a crazed old owl and myself as quiet as the darkest part of night.

When I raced I got serious, and I desperately didn't want Jose to own that Buick.

He was leading, and I wasn't surprised, the horsepower we put into that thing was huge. But my baby wasn't far off it.

"What ya going to do now Valdez?" He taunted.

"Watch your mouth kid. Race isn't over till it's over" I yelled back.

The finish was so close; the dead tree marked the ending to not only the race but to this small and fulfilling chapter of my life.

I gave a sideward grin. Little did Jose know that after he full throttled the Chevrolet at the start of the race, I had saved the last bit of power for the finish.

I hit the acceleration hard, but it seemed it wouldn't be enough to beat Jose. He was too far in front. I decided to settle for a draw instead.

And I didn't feel too bad at all.

"Can't believe I didn't beat you" Jose sulked and slammed the car door shut.

"Ah well, looks like you'll get the Buick anyway" I said, taking all my strength to bite back my pride.

Jose's face lit up like a child on his birthday.

"You'll get whatever car you want from me Esperanza, so don't be too disappointed." Hephaestus said with a smile.

I paused for a moment.

"What's going on between you two?"

Both caught eyes and shared a maniac grin.

"We've been talking..." Jose started to explain.

"I've decided to ask Jose to be my apprentice in my workshop. That way he can work and learn from the best." Hephaestus said proudly putting a huge hand on Jose's shoulders. Jose gave a huge grin in return, looking up at Hephaestus's huge frame.

My mouth dropped open, and for once I had no idea what to say.

"Well, okay then" I managed.

"You don't have to use your wish on me anymore Esperanza." Jose said earnestly, saying my real name for the first time in his life. In that moment he seemed so much older, wiser.

"Oh"

"Esperanza you don't have to use the wish today, you have the rest of eternity to use it." Hephaestus said gently.

 _He's really leaving today_

"I decided what car I want." I said boldly changing the subject.

Jose and Hephaestus looked at each other with a cautious glance.

"GT-R" I grinned wildly.

"Hey! That's illegal! If someone catches you, you'll go to jail." Jose says in shock.

"I don't care. This is my only chance to get the car anyway. I've always wanted to find out what's so good about it." I shrugged.

Hephaestus laughed and pulled me in for a short kiss.

"Good choice." He nodded in approval when we pulled away.

He clapped his hands and sure enough a car appeared on the horizon of the desert. Then in a matter of moments it was right next to us. A brand new Nissan GT-R. An illegal car in the middle of Texas. I couldn't believe it.

Jose cursed in disbelief.

"Well anything can happen in Texas" I murmured, my eyes still glued to the silver paintwork.

The two merely laughed and I along with them.

* * *

Hephaestus shut the door of his now packed Camaro.

Jose was inside. I had said goodbye to him earlier, with both of us shedding a few tears. He had become a younger brother to me and it was hard to let him go. But he did promise to write to me and see me so I knew it wasn't really goodbye. I put my hands in the pockets of my jeans, not knowing what to do with them without my beer and tools. I shuffled awkwardly, my nerves skyrocketing as I realised this was goodbye.

Hephaestus limped toward me and pulled me in for a final kiss.

"I love you." He said in my ear.

"Love you too." I said automatically as if it wasn't even a question. I would love this man till the end of my days.

"It's going be really different without you." I said mournfully.

"I'll miss you my _Mariposita."_ He dared and laughed when my eyebrow raised and my arms folded.

"Just don't call me that again." I said, but secretly I really loved that he called me something beautiful. I think he knew too.

And before my nerves could get the best of me I pulled the stringed necklace from around my neck and placed it in his huge palm.

"What is this?"

"My _hermana_ Rosa made it. It means the world too me, and because your my world I'm giving it too you. Now don't laugh." I warned him. It was rare of me to give such metaphorical speeches.

"Thank you Esperanza. You'll know what my gift to you is. Not today, but sometime later" He said mysteriously with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You just had to have the last word." I teased as he walked to the Chevrolet. Hephaestus turned around and grinned wildly.

"You of all people should know the wisdom of a god." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Esperanza. I will remember and love you." He said seriously.

I wiped the corner of my eye and gave a grin.

"Same to you Hephi. Same to you" I replied.

He shut the door behind him and rolled the window down.

"GOODBYE VALDEZ!" Jose shouted out the window waving madly as the car started to drive away.

"Goodbye Jose"

I kept waving until the car became an inconspicuous dot on the horizon and I fell to my knees and smiled at the sun.

"Hephaestus, You have changed my life in more ways than you know it" I said to the sky.


	4. Leo

**Leo**

* * *

It was a few months later that I had decided to leave Texas and go back home.

It was a spur of a moment for sure. I didn't know if it was nostalgia or the child stirring inside me, but the feeling of home became impossibly overwhelming.

I now knew what Hephaestus meant about ' _you'll know what my gift to you is_ '. He was talking about our child. How he knew that was beyond me. But I wasn't going to complain, I was really happy to have a piece of him with me always. I'd always imagined myself as a single mother anyway.

The GT-R was a magic car.

It would drive by itself whenever I asked it too. So when I set its course to Florida it took off with no hesitation. I packed all my stuff in the backseat of my Mustang a couple of days ago, along with the overflow of letters from Jose. Man that kid wrote like no tomorrow. But it was good to hear from him, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was driving with the stars of the night sky above me when I made up my mind about that stupid wish.

"I've made up my mind." I shouted over the roaring winds of the dead night.

"I want Leo to be protected, find love and to be strong. Bless him with gifts that he can use in his life to help others and to help himself" I said wisely. I came up with the name Leo because if the child was a boy (I imagined a boy) or a girl I was naming it Leo. It was a strong boy's name and a strong girls name (well to me anyway)

I swear the stars shinned brighter in that short moment.

* * *

"My little _nina_! _Ge wapa!_ "

Were the first words my abuelo said to me as I knocked on his door.

"It's been so long!" He said with a smile and greeted me with a hug that almost crushed my bones and little Leo.

"Careful Abuelo" I said and darted my eyes toward my stomach.

His eyes widened. "You got married? Without me? Esperanza!" He said a little hurt.

"No, nothing like that. I met Hephaestus. The Hephaestus. god of forges." I said a little flustered.

"Hazel" He replied softly. A sadness to his tone.

But then his face broke into a huge smile.

"This is a special gift little _nina._ Did you love him?"

"Yes I truly did." I admitted.

"I always knew you were destined for something great Esperanza. You are my favorite grand daughter, and always will be " He told me. I blushed with pride.

"Do you reckon I can crash here awhile? Before I go back home?" I asked him hopefully. Truthfully, I didn't want to tell my _madre_ about Hephaestus. She would be shocked for sure, but then she would be angry with him, and I didn't want her to accidentally get a lifelong curse for saying something stupid. Rosa wouldn't handle it well. I could just imagine her heartbroken face. And my _padre,_ well I didn't want to go there.

"Crash? I don't think human's can crash." My Abuelo Sammy said with a hint of smile gleaming through his eyes.

I gave a chuckle.

"Stay. Can I stay?"

"Yes of course Esperanza. Whatever is mine is yours" He replied. His ancient voice echoes through my mind diving into the deepest parts of my memories. I had heard that phrase from as long as I could remember.

* * *

Leo looked up at me with Hephaestus' eyes. A beautiful dark brown. The rest of him was a spitting image of my abuelo. But I was sure the smile on his face was mine.

After a long nine months Leo had finally entered my life. A baby boy. My family had handled it pretty well when I rocked up to the house with an illegal, magical car and a story as wild and crazy as a winter hurricane. My _madre_ believed me because Sammy had told her the stories of the greek gods from when she a young n _ina._ I don't think _padre_ and Rosa could really convinced but they could understand what they believed. What surprised me the most was the forgiveness my family expressed to me for dropping off the earth for two years. They were on board for anything I threw at them. As long as I was there, they were happy.

I delivered Jose the Buick and told him about Leo. He was so happy for me, and couldn't understand why I wouldn't mention him to Hephaestus. He told me Hephi probably already knew everything anyway. I hadn't heard I single thing from him.

Until tonight.

Leo's tiny figure was curled up in my strong arms as I rocked him to sleep. My eyes were slowly closed; when he was asleep I slept too. As I felt myself slip in and out of conscience, I heard the familiar sound of a metal brace crushing the floor with each step. A cough, and the sensation of tiny flecks of fire flying in a million different directions. Leo's eyes open and mine as well.

"You finally decide to show up aye?" I ask, but not in malice. I give him a weary grin.

"Good to see you Esperanza"

"You too Hephi."

"What's his name?"

"Leo. But you know that."

"I wanted to hear it from you. Can I hold him?"

He comes over to me and I place Leo in his huge arms. Leo pulls Hephaestus' beard making him give a huge booming laugh. Leo seemed content there, and so did I.

"Nice wish by the way. I'm proud of you" He said the last bit seriously.

"I couldn't have asked for a better kid. So thank you. I wouldn't change it for the world. Thank you for reuniting me with my family. And thank you for giving me hope to continue my career and my dreams." I said earnestly. I had wanted to tell him this for ages, and it felt good letting all my thoughts out.

"I'm so glad Esperanza. You're one of the few women who don't become bitter and angry at me for leaving them" He says.

I nod in reply.

He holds Leo for a few more moments and then places him back into my arms.

"A strong kid we've got. And a huge destiny. Not an easy one, but I know he'll be able to pass it with flying colours." Hephaestus' eyes shine with pain for a second, as if he remembers something that I don't know. I decide not to dwell on it. Some things are best left unknown.

"Love you." I whisper with a smile. My eyes twinkle a little with the tears of a final goodbye for the last time in my small mortal life.

"Love you too." He says with the same tone of voice. He kisses Leo's head and then my own. I cradle Leo who had fallen asleep and watched as the man who I had felt I had known for a lifetime turns and leaves in a gust of smoke.

I breath in the smell of fire, tools and earth.

It was a chance meeting. And I felt like the luckiest _nina_ in the whole world to get the opportunity of a lifetime.


End file.
